Arlongin ja Enelin matka Fairy Vearthiin
by Jadeile
Summary: Arlong on pakosalla ja törmää Eneliin, joka on matkalla Fairy Vearthiin. Parempien vaihtoehtojen puutteessa Arlong hyppää kyytiin. Rivien välistä voi lukea shounen-aita jos välttämättä haluaa.
1. Fairy Vearthiin?

**Varoitukset:** Koko idea on aika outo?

**Paritukset:** Arlong/Nami ja Enel/Nami, mutta kumpaakaan ei varsinaisesti tapahdu.

**Disclaimer: **Hahmot omistaa Eiichiro Oda, minä vain kirjoitan fanitarinaa, josta en saa mitään tuottoakaan.

**A/N:** Tämä fic siis koostuu pelkistä drabbleista, jotka liittyvät toisiinsa, mutta ajankululla ei yleensä ole merkitystä, eikä tässä ole hirveästi jatkumoa, eli nämä voi melko pitkälti lukea erillisiniä tarinoina. Tässä ei myöskään ole varsinaista juonta, vaan pelkkiä pätkiä heidän oleilustaan Enelin laivalla ennen Fairy Vearthiin pääsemistä, mahdollisesti sen jälkeenkin.

Nyt olette varoitettuja, joten jatkakaa omalla vastuulla.

* * *

Arlong ei enää ollut varma siitä, mitä tekisi. Hän oli paennut Merivoimien kynsistä puolimatkassa kohti Enies Lobbya ajatuksenaan palata kotimaahansa, mutta hän ei ollut hetken hulluudessaan ottanut huomioon olevansa Grand Linella.

Kyllä, hän oli kalamies, joten hän ei tarvinnut aivan välttämättä laivaa päästäkseen pisteestä A pisteeseen B, mutta uiminen Grand Linen halki oli sulaa hulluutta. Hänellä ei ollut lokitikkua, joten hänellä ei ollut juuri mitään hajua siitä, minne hän oli menossa.

Toinen ongelma, jota hän ei ollut ottanut huomioon kun hetken mielijohteesta oli päättänyt paeta, oli se, että hänen arvattaisiin suuntaavan takaisin kotiinsa, joten jos hän jollain ihmeen keinolla sinne pääsisikin, häntä vastassa olisi Merivoimat ja hän olisi takaisin lähtöpisteessä.

Eli Arlong oli ensimmäistä kertaa elämässään kertakaikkisen pulassa.

"Hei, tuletko mukaani Fairy Vearthiin?"

Arlong säpsähti ja kääntyi ympäri nähdäkseen eriskummallisen näyn: joku täysin vieras tyyppi seisoi lentävän… laivansa reunalla ja katseli häntä kärsimättömän näköisenä. Arlong tuijotti näkyä pitkään ennen kuin avasi suunsa.

"Minne?" Muut kysymykset olivat turhia. Arlong ei välittänyt siitä, kuka tuo oli tai miksi hänen laivansa lensi tai miksi hän halusi Arlongin mukaansa. Pääasia oli, että tämä saattoi juuri olla tarjoamassa hänelle kyytiä merivoimien ulottumattomiin.

"Fairy Vearthiin", mies vastasi ja osoitti taivaalle, kuun suunnille "Alukseni menetti yhtäkkiä korkeutta ja satuit kohdalle, niin ajattelin tarjota kyydin jos kiinnostaa."

Arlong katsoi alusta, sitten kuuta ja sitten taas alusta. Lopulta hän virnisti.

"Tulen."


	2. Omenoista ja kaloista

**Omenoista ja kaloista**

"Eli sinulla on ruokaa vain tuon verran? Ei taida riittää molemmille", Arlong sanoi kierrellessään laivaa Enelin kanssa heidän odotellessaan, että ylikuumentunut moottori jäähtyisi hieman. Enel oli kyllä älynnyt varata ruokaa matkaan lähtiessään Skypieasta, mutta se määrä oli aika vähäinen ja mies oli vielä alun perin kuvitellut ruokkivansa sillä neljä muuta itsensä lisäksi. Jollakulla oli aika hämärä käsitys siitä, paljonko keskivertoihminen söi, tai siitä, kuinka pitkä matka "Fairy Vearthiin" olisi.

"Minkäs teet. Syömme sitten vähemmän", Enel sanoi olkapäitään kohauttaen. Arlong tuhahti. Tällä Enelillä ei ollut ruuvit pelkästään löysällä, vaan osa tuntui puuttuvan kokonaan.

"Tai voisimme kalastaa ennen lähtöämme? Tai anna olla, minä pyydystän pari kalaa", Arlong huokaisi silmiään pyöräyttäen. Jos Enelillä ei käynyt edes mielessä kalastaa, niin tämä tuskin sitä edes osasi.

Enel järjesti aluksen moottorin kuntoon Arlongin pyydystäessä muutaman pikkukalan heidän evääkseen. Siis "pikkukalan" Grand Linen mittapuulla. Kala lasketaan pieneksi jos se ei ole kuin puolet kookkaampi kuin Arlong itse.

"Sopivatkohan nämä yhteen noiden omenoiden kanssa…" Arlong pohti ääneen kuljettaessaan kalat varastoon ja silmäillessään isoa omenakasaa.

"Omenat ovat minun. Niihin et koske, mutta mitä hyvänsä muuta saat syödä", Enel huomautti ilmestyen kuin tyhjästä Arlongin rinnalle. Haimies kohotti toista kulmakarvaansa.

"Tämä selvä", hän vastasi kyseenalaistamatta asiaa sen enempää.

Hän piti joka tapauksessa enemmän appelsiineista.


	3. Kuinka vajota ja kohota samalla

**Kuinka vajota ja kohota samalla**

Oli kulunut vasta yksi päivä siitä, kun Arlong oli hypännyt Enelin aluksen kyytiin, eikä hän oikeasti voinut käsittää, että oli vajonnut näin alas. Tai siis, hän oli matkalla kuuhun mielipuolen ihmisen kanssa. Ihmisen!

Nami oli ollut eri juttu, koska hän oli ollut Arlongin orja ja Arlong oli myös käytännössä kasvattanut hänet itse. Ja olihan Nami muutenkin poikkeustapaus. Mutta että nyt Arlongin Merirosvojen kapteeni matkusti samassa laivassa ihmisen kanssa, ja käytännössä tämä ihminen oli vielä kapteenikin.

Lisäksi heidän jakamansa laiva lensi. Se oli myös kaikista kummallisin Arlongin näkemä laiva ja hän sentään oli seilannut Grand Linella. Ja Arlong itse vielä matkusti moisen kammotuksen kyydissä.

Kuinka alas sitä pystyi kalamies vajoamaan sukeltamatta Grand Linen syvimpään kohtaan?

"Fairy Vearth näyttää tänään taas suuremmalta kuin eilen", Enel julisti virnuillen iloisesti ja astellen vihellellen pitkin kantta. Hänen naurettavan pitkät korvansa liehuivat hänen perässään ja Arlongia puistatti.

Sen lisäksi, että hän oli vajonnut alas ja ryhtynyt ihmisen matkakumppaniksi, hän myös kohosi ylös kohti kuuta. Sana "ristiriitainen" oli juuri saanut uuden merkityksen.

"Tule katsomaan, Arlong!" Enel huhuili, jolloin Arlong nousi huokaisten seisomaan ja käveli uuden kumppaninsa luokse. Enel osoitteli kuuta ja kertoi, kuinka se oli jumalan asuinpaikka ja kuinka he saavuttaisivat sen pian ja saisivat sen valtaansa.

Oli Enel kuinka hullu hyvänsä, niin jokin tämän suunnitelmassa silti kiehtoi Arlongia ja sai tämän välillä lähes unohtamaan, että Enel ei ollut kalamies.


	4. Osittaista rasismia

**Osittaista rasismia**

Arlongia alkoi pikkuhiljaa ärsyttää.

Hän vain yritti ottaa nokosia kannella raittiissa ilmassa, mutta siitä ei tahtonut tulla mitään hänen kumppaninsa tuijottaessa häntä kuin petokala saalistaan. Ilmeisesti Enelillä ei ainakaan toistaiseksi ollut edes mitään asiaa, sillä tähän mennessä tämä oli aina sanonut sanottavansa heti sen sijaan, että olisi ensin vartin vain tuijottanut häntä hiljaa.

Lopulta Arlong päätti, ettei jaksanut sietää sitä enempää.

"Niin oliko asiaakin?" haimies murahti avaten silmänsä ja vastaten toisen tuijotukseen. Jonkin matkan päässä hänestä seisova Enel pyöritti vasenta korvaansa sormiensa välissä ja räpäytti silmiään hitaasti muutaman kerran.

"Oletko vain sinä tuon näköinen, vai onko sinimeressä muitakin kaltaisiasi?" mies kysyi, jolloin oli Arlongin vuoro räpäyttää silmiään pari kertaa. Hän pohti kysymystä hetken varmistaakseen, että oli ymmärtänyt sen oikein ja vastasi vasta sitten.

"On muitakin. Lajini on kalamies. Minulla oli ennen iso miehistökin, joka koostui kaltaisistani", hän vastasi ja sulki silmänsä välttyäkseen katsomasta Eneliä. Häntä ei oikeastaan huvittanut puhua aiheesta, sillä hän kaipasi muita ja tunsi hitusen syyllisyyttä siitä, että oli hylännyt heidät. Täällä hän oli iloisesti matkalla kuuhun muiden luultavasti istuessa vankilassa. Mutta tuskin heitä sentään Enies Lobbyyn oli viety, sillä he eivät olleet pirunmarjojen käyttäjiä, eivätkä myöskään omanneet etsintäkuulutuksia.

Enelin ääni kuitenkin sai hänet unohtamaan äskeiset ajatukset hyvin nopeasti.

"Vai niin. Eli et ole ainut, joka joutuu kärsimään tuollaisesta nenästä."


	5. Jumala

**Jumala**

"Väität siis, että et ole ihminen, vaan olet jumala?" Arlong kysyi toista kulmakarvaansa kohottaen ja Skypiealaista kahvinvastinetta siemaisten.

"Juuri niin. Ihmiset ovat säälittäviä olentoja, joiden tehtävä on palvoa minua. En siis itse voi olla ihminen", Enel vastasi nyökytellen omalle logiikalleen ja kiskoen vasenta korvaansa samalla, kun valitsi sokerikulhosta mieluista sokeripalaa kahviinsa.

"Tuossa olen samaa mieltä. Ihmiset ovat säälittäviä. Ja ehkä sinä et ole ihminen, siihen voin juuri ja juuri myöntyä. Mutta rajan vedän tuohon jumaluuteesi. Sinä et vain millään voi olla jumala", Arlong sanoi ja oli nyt iloinen siitä, ettei käyttänyt sokeria "kahvissaan", sillä nyt Enel oli siirtynyt etsimään sopivaa sokeria maun perusteella, mikä tarkoitti käytännössä sitä, että hän nuoli sokereita ja laittoi epäkelvot takaisin kulhoon sen jälkeen.

"Ja miksikäs en, jos saanen kysyä?" Enel kysyi keskeyttäen pikku puuhastelunsa ja luoden laiskan katseen Arlongiin, joka tuhahti ylimielisesti.

"Koska jumala on vasarahaimies, etkä sinä ole sellainen"


	6. Värejä

**Värejä**

"Arlong! Tule katsomaan", kuului Enelin ääni kannelta. Arlong räpäytti silmiään ja katsoi kohti kattoa, josta ääni oli varmasti kuulunut. Enel ilmeisesti taas teki niitä pikku temppujaan mantrallaan. Arlong venytteli ja nousi ylös, jättäen sitten konehuoneen taakseen.

"Niin mitä?" hän mutisi astuessaan ulkoilmaan ja hakiessaan Eneliä katseellaan. Mies seisoi kannen toisessa päässä ja viittoili Arlongin suuntaan kädellään, kääntämättä kuitenkaan katsettaan siitä, minne nyt ikinä katsoikin. Haimiehen uteliaisuus heräsi ja hän kiiruhti kumppaninsa luokse.

"Katso kotiplaneettamme stratosfääriä, siellä on mielenkiintoisia värejä", Enel sanoi osoittaen kaiteen ylitse ja alas. Arlong nojasi kaidetta vasten ja vilkaisi. Revontulet.

"Et ole nähnyt revontulia aiemmin?" Arlong kysyi, jolloin Enel katsoi häntä tyhjä ilme silmissään.

"Revontulia? Niiksikö noita kutsutaan?" tämä mutisi ja kääntyi takaisin värishow'nsa puoleen. Arlong virnisti. Ilmeisesti Skypieasta käsin revontulia ei nähnyt? Tai olihan siitäkin aikaa kun Arlong oli nähnyt ne itse viimeksi… se oli silloin, kun hän vielä oli seilannut Grand Linella. Taisi olla talvisaarella.

"Arlong, mikä on lempivärisi?" Enel yllättäen kysyi. Arlong räpäytti silmiään hämmentyneenä, mutta mietti vastausta joka tapauksessa.

"Harmaa ja vihreä, kai", hän vastasi ja siirsi nyt itsekin katseensa revontuliin. Olivathan ne mukavaa vaihtelua laivan moottorin tuijottamiseen.

"Hmm. Minä pidän oranssista", Enel vastasi, vaikkei Arlong ollut edes vastakysymystä esittänyt. Arlong hymähti hiljaa ja huomasi, että heidän tuijottamassaan luonnonilmiössä vihreä ja oranssi sattuivat olemaan vierekkäin. Vitsi mitä ironiaa.

* * *


	7. Poikkeus

**Poikkeus**

Arlong alkoi tulla Enelin kanssa päivä päivältä paremmin toimeen. Alku oli ollut aika kivikkoinen kun he olivat totutelleet toistensa elämää suurempiin egoihin ja yrittäneet elää sen faktan kanssa, että kumpikaan ei voisi juuri pomotella toista, mikä valitettavasti oli molempien toinen luonne. Mutta kuten sanottu, he alkoivat tulla jo hyvin juttuun.

"Enel? Tiedät varmaan käsityksen 'nakama'?" Arlong kysyi heidän pelatessaan itse kehittelemäänsä kalanruodoista ja kultakolikoista koostuvaa peliä laivansa kannella. Enel nosti katseensa kolikkokasastaan ja kohotti toista kulmakarvaansa.

"Mitä siitä?" hän kysyi vilkuillen Arlongia uteliaana. Haimies nosti kalanruodon heidän välissään olevaa kultakolikkoa vasten.

"Onko sinulla yleensä mitään kriteerejä sille, kuka on sinulle nakama ja kuka ei?" Arlong kysyi ja katsoi, kuinka Enel nosti kalanruodon kultakolikon toiselle reunalle ja laittoi sen menemään ristiin Arlongin ruodon pään kanssa.

"Ehkä se, että heillä täytyy olla suhteellisuudentajua. Eli jos he eivät käsitä pelätä oikeita asioita oikeaan aikaan, niin heissä ei ole ainesta siihen", Enel vastasi ja odotti Arlongin siirtoa.

"Ja nämä oikeat asiat ovat käytännössä…?" Arlong kysyi ja vitkutti siirtoaan.

"Mitä hyvänsä, mitä heidän tulisi pelätä. Sinun tapauksessasi se olisi varmaan nämä Merivoimat, jotka olet maininnut muutamaan kertaan. Väittäisin, että sinä taisit olla heistä hieman peloissasi minun matkaani lähtiessäsi", Enel sanoi naputtaen sormellaan vasenta korvaansa, edelleen odotellen Arlongin siirtoa.

"Hmm. Minun kriteerini on yleensä se, että nakaman täytyy olla kalaihminen", Arlong sanoi sivuuttaen huomautuksen, "Mutta olen tehnyt poikkeuksen yhdesti", hän jatkoi viitaten Namiin. Hän myös vihdoin käytti pelivuoronsa, jolloin Enel pääsi jatkamaan.

He eivät jatkaneet keskustelua sen enempää, mutta Arlong tiesi, että nyt oli aika tehdä toinenkin poikkeus. Sitä paitsi Enel ei ollut ihminen, vaan "jumala".


	8. Fairy Vearthin jumala

**Fairy Vearthin jumala**

Arlong istuskeli Maximin konehuoneessa ja katseli kuinka heidän laivaansa pyörittävät rattaat ja akselit liikkuivat tasaiseen tahtiin. Hän istui kyseisessä huoneessa melko usein, koska rattaiden katselu oli uksi niistä harvoista edes melkein mielenkiintoisista asioista laivalla, jos ei viitsinyt Enelin pärstää tuijottaa koko aikaa.

"Arlong?" Enelin ääni kuului huoneen toisesta päästä. Arlong nyökkäsi osoittaakseen kuuntelevansa Enelin kävelleessä verkkaisesti häntä kohti.

"Minä tässä mietin juuri erästä asiaa", Enel aloitti ja Arlong vastusti kiusausta kieltää häntä miettimästä, ettei tämä vain saisi päänsärkyä tehdessään jotain, mitä ei juurikaan osannut. Sen sijaan hän vain nyökkäsi.

"Sitten kun pääsemme Fairy Vearthiin, niin muista, että minä olen sitten jumala. Sinä et", Enel sanoi ja istuutui Arlongin viereen, mikä tavallaan vähän pilasi äsken sanotun tehoa.

"Älä silti kuvittele, että se muuttaisi mitään. Minähän en sinua palvo", Arlong vastasi tyynesti. Enel oli kyllä hänen nakamansa, eli suhteessa samanarvoinen kuin hän, mutta ei ainakaan mennyt hänen yläpuolelleen. Tai ei, ei samanarvoinen, sillä sanoi tämä mitä hyvänsä, niin tämä oli ihminen, eikä siis koskaan samanarvoinen. Aika lähellä ehkä, mutta ei silti.

"Se nähdään ajan kanssa. Mahdolliset alkuperäisasukkaat ovat sitten kuitenkin minun alaisiani", Enel ilmoitti ja nojasi seinää vasten sulkien silmänsä ja vaipuen nopeasti uneen. Arlong tuhahti.

"Se nähdään sitten."


	9. Naisongelmia

**Naisongelmia**

Enel nojaili laivansa reunaa vasten mietteliäänä Arlongin kömpiessä hytistä ulkoilmaan. Haimies asteli Enelin viereen ja huomasi tämän lasittuneen katseen. Toista kulmakarvaansa kohottaen hän heilautti kättään kumppaninsa kasvojen edessä palauttaen tämän nykyhetkeen. Enel käänsi katseensa Arlongiin päin ja sitten takaisin horisonttiin.

"Tiedätkös, on yksi asia, jota kaipaan täällä laivalla", Enel aloitti, jolloin Arlong nyökkäsi kehottaen tätä jatkamaan.

"Skypieassa oli sellainen joukko sinimereltä tulleita heppuja ja heidän joukossaan oli se oranssihiuksinen tyttö…" Enel kertoi, jolloin Arlong hätkähti.

"Nami?" hän enemmänkin sanoi itsekseen kuin kysyi, mutta Enelillä oli hyvä kuulo.

"Juuri niin! Nami oli hänen nimensä. Hän oli jotenkin erilainen kuin muut ihmiset. Minusta tuntuu, että jopa pidin hänestä", Enel sanoi hymyillen. Siis hymyillen, ei virnuillen kuten tavallisesti. Arlong tunsi raivon nousevan syvältä rinnastaan.

"Nami on minun! Pidä näppisi irti hänestä! Ja ajatuksesi myös!" Arlong murisi ja puristi kätensä nyrkkiin. Nami oli hänen! Enelillä ei ollut mitään oikeutta pitää hänestä!

"Niinkö? En nähnyt nimeäsi hänessä", Enel vastasi raivostuttavan tasaisella äänellä. Arlong murisi kovempaa ja mulkoili kumppaniaan. Jos Enel ei olisi ollut logia-pirunmarjan käyttäjä, Arlong olisi jo hakannut tämän henkihieveriin tuosta hyvästä.

"Itse asiassa luulen, että näit. Hänellä pitäisi olla tatuointi vasemmassa olkapäässään. Minun merkkini. Hän on minun", Arlong vastasi pakottaen itsensä tyyntymään.

Enelin kasvoille tuli mietteliäs ilme. Nyt kun hän tarkemmin ajatteli, niin olihan Namilla ollutkin tatuointi. Eli se omituinen ristijuttu, jossa oli pallura, oli siis Arlongin merkki?

"…sinulla on aika laimea merkki", Enel kommentoi, jolloin Arlong iski nyrkkinsä hänen suuntaansa, mutta tietenkin se meni vain läpi hänen sähköisestä päästään. Enel kohautti olkapäitään, jolloin raivoisa haimies kääntyi jäykästi ympäri ja tömisteli tiensä takaisin hyttiin.

Enel nojasi laivansa reunaa vasten ja huokaisi. Vaikka hän olikin jumala, hän oli tainnut silti juuri hävitä.

Hytin suuntaan katsoessaan hänestä tuntui, että hän oli hävinnyt kahdessakin asiassa.

* * *

Arlonghan ei koskaan ehtinyt nähdä Namin uutta tatuointia, joten periaatteessahan se on loogista, että hän olettaa oman tatuointinsa olevan tällä yhä. 


	10. Lahjus

**Lahjus**

Arlong ei ollut ollut tekemisissä Enelin kanssa kahteen päivään sen jälkeen, kun tämä oli paitsi kertonut pitävänsä Arlongin naisesta, myös pilkannut Arlongin merkkiä. Koska ei voinut laivaltakaan poistua rauhoittumaan, saati sitten purkaa raivoaan laivaan, joka vain putoaisi alas siitä hyvästä, hän ei yhtään halunnut puhua koko paskiaiselle enää.

Paitsi…

Haimies tunsi olonsa ihan hitusen yksinäiseksi. Hän oli tottunut olemaan miehistönsä saartamana, tai nykyään Enelin kanssa, kaiken aikaa ja nyt ei yhtäkkiä ollutkaan väleissä ainoan kumppaninsa kanssa. Vähemmästäkin sitä huomasi olevansa melkoisen yksin isolla laivalla.

Mutta ei tulisi kysymykseenkään, että Arlong myöntäisi sitä tai hakeutuisi itse "jumalan" seuraan.

"Arlong?" Enelin ääni kuului ja Arlongin hytin ovi avautui. Siinä paha missä mainitaan. Haimies tuhahti, eikä kääntynyt katsomaan. Enel sen sijaan asteli Arlongin luokse ja tiputti jotain hänen viereensä. Arlong vilkaisi silmäkulmastaan esinettä ja tunnisti sen omenaksi.

"Kuule, lahjukset eivät auta mitään", Arlong murahti ja istui hievahtamatta sänkynsä reunalla. Enel kohautti olkapäitään.

"Tiedän. Menen kahville", Enel vastasi, käänsi selkänsä ja poistui huoneesta.

Arlong mökötti aikansa, kunnes lopulta löysi Enelin tuoman omenan kädestään. Hän katsoi punaista kiiltävää pintaa ja hetken tuijottamisen jälkeen upotti hampaansa siihen maistellen sen mehua kielellään.

Se oli oikein maukas.

Lahjukset eivät auttaneet mitään, mutta Arlong liittyi Enelin seuraan kahville joka tapauksessa.


	11. Entä jos?

**Entä jos?**

Arlong nojasi Maximin kaidetta vasten ja tuijotti päivä päivältä isommaksi kasvavaa kuuta, Fairy Vearthia, jonne he olivat matkalla. Hänen mieltään kaihersi eräs kysymys, mikä hänen pitäisi ennemmin tai myöhemmin lausua ääneen hänen kumppaninsa kuullen. Hän vain mietti parasta keinoa ottaa asian esiin, sillä siitä kysymyksestä syntyvä keskustelu tulisi olemaan hankala.

"Fairy Vearth näyttää jo suurelta, eikö? Saavumme sinne varmaan aivan pian", Enel kommentoi ilmestyessään kuin tyhjästä Arlongin rinnalle. Haimies oli jo tottunut tämän tupsahteluun, joten ei jaksanut enää edes yllättyä siitä.

"Kuule, Enel, olisi eräs aika tärkeä kysymys", Arlong aloitti ja sai heti Enelin jakamattoman huomion itselleen. Tai melkein jakamattoman, Enelillä oli nimittäin omena kädessään ja se vaati osan tämän huomiosta ja saattoi joskus olla erittäin häiritseväkin. Arlong mulkaisi punaista palluraa, mutta antoi sen lopulta olla.

"Kun me pääsemme Fairy Vearthiin, niin entä jos se onkin autio? Mitä me sitten teemme?" Arlong kysyi. Hänellä itsellään oli ajatuksena, että sitten palattaisiin takaisin ja mietittäisiin uusi toimintasuunnitelma, mutta Enelin aivoituksista ei ikinä voinut arvata, mitä tällä voisi olla mielessään. Sitä paitsi he olivat jotakuinkin tasa-arvoisia kumppaneita, niin Enelin mielipidettä piti kysyä.

"Sitten hallitsemme Sinimerta, Skypieaa ja muuta alapuolista maailmaa sieltä käsin", Enel vastasi omasta mielestään ilmeisesti loogisesti, mutta Arlongin mielestä tuossa ei ollut tippaakaan järkeä.

"Ei millään pahalla, eikä kyllä hyvälläkään, mutta luulen välimatkan olevan hitusen liian suuri siihen", Arlong vastasi toista kulmakarvaansa kohottaen. Enel katsoi häntä kummastunut ilme kasvoillaan.

"Miten niin liian suuri?" Enel kysyi ja Arlong tunsi halua hakata päätään seinään. Enelillä oli joskus yhtä toimiva logiikka kuin pikkulapsella.

"Jos yrität nähdä alamaisesi, niin turha vaiva, liian kaukana. Jos yrität puhua heille, niin eivät he kuule sinua, etkä sinä heitä. Jos yrität rangaista heitä jostain, niin se voi olla melkoisen mahdoton tehtävä Fairy Vearthista käsin, oli sinulla salamat käytössäsi tai ei. Etkä sitä paitsi voi edes tietää, milloin heitä pitäisi rangaista, koska et voi tarkkailla heitä", Arlong selitti kärsivällisesti. Enel räpäytti silmiään pari kertaa, ilmeisesti ymmärtämättä sellaista käsitettä kuin "liian pitkä välimatka". Sen siitä sai kun asui koko ikänsä Skypiean kaltaisella pienehköllä saarella.

"Katsopa Sinimerelle täältä laivasta käsin", Arlong sanoi ja viittoi kaiteen ylitse. Enel siirtyi katsomaan.

"No? Näetkö mitään yksityiskohtia maailman menosta? Tai kuuletko säälittävien pikku ihmisten puhetta?" Arlong kysyi. Enel seisoi hiljaa ja katseli alaspäin pitkän aikaa. Lopulta hän kääntyi Arlongiin päin vakava ilme kasvoillaan.

"Me tarvitsemme varasuunnitelman."


	12. Sormukset

**Sormukset**

Arlong ja Enel istuivat heidän keittiöntapaisessaan ja joivat "kahvia" miellyttävän hiljaisuuden ympäröiminä. Arlong oikeastaan piti laivalla olossaan heidän kahvihetkistään eniten, sillä Skypiealainen kahvi alkoi maistua aina vain paremmalta kuin tavallinen kahvi, mitä enemmän hän siihen tottui, ja heillä oli aina yleensä erittäin seesteinen tunnelma heidän istuskellessaan kaikessa hiljaisuudessa.

Yleensä.

"Hei Arlong, ojennapa kätesi tännepäin", Enel sanoi särkien hiljaisuuden. Arlong räpäytti silmiään. Mitä? Käsi? Miksi?

"Kumpi käsi?" Arlong sen sijaan kysyi, sivuuttaen muut tarpeettomat kysymykset.

"Vasen", Enel vastasi ja ojensi omaa kättään Arlongin suuntaan selvästi aikomuksenaan tarttua haimiehen käteen, kunhan tämä ensin ojentaisi sen hänelle. Arlong vilkaisi vasemmassa kädessään olevaa kahvikuppia, siirsi sen sitten oikeaan käteensä ja ojensi nyt tyhjän kätensä Enelille.

Enel tarttui käteen ja siirsi sen heti lähelle kasvojaan. Sen jälkeen hän veti Arlongin sormet erilleen toisistaan ja alkoi tökkiä sormien välissä kasvavaa kumimaista nahkaa. Tämän jälkeen hän käänsi käden ympäri, sitten taas toisin päin ja taas ympäri. Arlong seurasi kiinnostuneena tapahtumaa pöydän toiselta puolelta ja joi tyynesti kahviaan.

"Miten nuo sormukset oikein ovat tuossa?" Enel lopulta kysyi ilmeisesti tarkasteltuaan kättä itse tarpeeksi. Hän ei kuitenkaan vielä päästänyt irti, vaan nyt tökki kyseisiä sormuksia. Arlong hymähti.

"Ne ovat oikeastaan lävistyksiä, eivätkä varsinaisia sormuksia. Ne menevät sormen lävitse", Arlong valaisi ja laski nyt tyhjän kahvikuppinsa pöydälle.

"Ahaa", Enel sanoi ja teki sitten jotain, mitä Arlongkaan ei olisi kuvitellut tämän yrittävän: hän nykäisi yhtä "sormusta" kovaa, ilmeisesti yrittäen irrottaa sen. Arlong huudahti kivusta ja järkytyksestä ja veti kätensä pois niin rajusti, että Enelin käsi vastasi siihen sähköksi muuttumalla.

"HULLU! Älä käy nykimään niitä!" Arlong raivosi, nousi ylös ja marssi ovesta ulos. Enel räpäytti silmiään hämmentyneenä pari kertaa ja kohautti sitten olkapäitään.

Ilmeisesti ne eivät lähteneet irti noin?


	13. Varjokuvia

**Varjokuvia**

Arlong heräsi keskellä yötä tunteeseen, että Enel touhusi jotain typerää jossain päin laivaa. Hän räpäytti silmiään väsyneenä pari kertaa ja mietti, miksi hänen pitäisi olla kiinnostunut siitä, mitä Enel puuhasi yöllä? Hän oli joka tapauksessa herännyt siihen, joten sama kai se oli etsiä mokoma häirikkö käsiinsä ja ottaa selville mitä tämä oli saanut päähänsä.

Arlong kömpi ylös vuoteesta, poistui huoneestaan ja lähti kuljeksimaan pitkin Maximin tyhjiä käytäviä. Hän kuulosteli tarkasti saadakseen jotain vihiä Enelin olinpaikasta ja ilmeisesti sähköhyypiö myös "kuuli" omalla mantrallaan Arlongin nousseen, sillä viitoitti tälle tien pienillä salamoilla lattian poikki.

Arlong seurasi sähköpolkua ja päätyi laivan pimeimpään ja kaukaisimpaan kolkkaan, joka nyt oli valaistu yhdellä kynttilällä. Arlong ei voinut kuin tuijottaa hölmistyneenä sitä, minkä huoneessa näki.

Enel istui kynttilän vieressä ja taiteili käsillään varjokuvia seinälle.

"Hei Arlong. Katso, pupuja!" Enel kertoi iloisesti virnistellen ja loi käsillään seinälle pari jänistä muistuttavaa varjoa. Arlong vain tuijotti Eneliä, sitten varjoja ja sitten taas Eneliä. Arlongin vasen silmä nyki.

"…mitä helvettiä oikein puuhaat?!" Arlong lopulta tiuskaisi, jolloin Enel kääntyi häneen päin kummastunut ilme kasvoillaan.

"Varjokuvia, sokeako olet?" tämä vastasi ja keskittyi sitten taas leikkiinsä, hihittäen välillä itsekseen. Arlong tuijotti näkyä pitkään. Kyllä, Enel oli päästään sekaisin, toisinaan enemmän kuin yleensä.

Arlong istuutui alas kumppaninsa viereen, seurasi tämän touhuja ja hymyili itsekseen.

* * *

Tiedättekö miksi Arlong ja Enel ovat hieno pari? (Enkä tarkoita siis shounen-aita/yaoita, vaikka toimisi se niinkin) 

Koska heidän luonteensa sopivat yhteen niin hyvin. Kun Enel on vähän sellainen tyyppi, että tahtoo jakaa asioita muiden kanssa (esim. halusi välttämättä mukaansa porukkaa Fairy Vearthiin, aivan sama, vaikka he olisivat entisiä vihollisia ja selvästi oli muutenkin vähän huomionkipeä.) ja Arlong puolestaan tuntuu arvostavan ystävyyttä pitkälti yli kaiken (se näkyy Arlong Park -arcissa, jossa Arlong reagoi siihen, kun Zoro hakkaa hänen miehistönsä, pitkälti samalla tavalla kuin Luffy reagoisi: raivostui aivan silmittömästi. Muutenkin tuntui olevan varsin hyvää pataa kaikkien miehistönsä jäsenien kanssa, kutsuu jopa veljikseen). Eli kun Enel tahtoo jakaa asioita ja huomiota, niin Arlong on varsin hyvä antamaan kaivattua huomiota ja varmasti ottaa vastaan mitä hänelle annetaan. Eli molemmat saavat haluamansa.

Anyway, seuraava osa aloittaa ns. Toisen Saagan tästä ficistä;) Kaikki luultavasti arvaavat mitä se tarkoittaa?


	14. Vihdoin Fairy Vearthiin

**Vihdoin Fairy Vearthiin**

"Arlong! Arlong! Herää!" Enel mölysi iloisen kuuloisena, mikä oli ainoa este sille, ettei haimies kuristanut tätä. Tai oikeastaan esteitä oli useampikin, esimerkiksi se, ettei Enel ollut samassa huoneessa ja se, etteivät Arlongin kädet pystyisi Goro goro marjan syöneeseen heppuun. Mutta se ei nyt liittynyt tähän. Enelin äänensävy sai Arlongin jännittyneeksi, josta syystä tämä ponkaisi nopeasti ylös sängystään ja kiiruhti kannelle.

"Katso", Enel sanoi ja osoitti suoraan eteenpäin. Arlong katsoi ja näki sen, mitä oli jo pitkään odottanut näkevänsä: Fairy Vearthin kamaran. Se oli ihan muutaman minuutin matkan päässä.

"Me olemme oikeasti perillä…" Arlong sanoi yhtä aikaa epäuskoisena ja innostuneena. Hän katsoi leveästi hymyillen kumppaniinsa päin ja Enel vastasi samalla mitalla.

"Ihan kohta pääsemme tutkimaan uutta valtakuntaamme", Enel kommentoi ja käänsi katseensa takaisin kohti lähestyvää kuuta. Arlongin hymy vain leveni tämän kääntyessä myös kohti heidän päämääräänsä. Muutaman minuutin tuijotuksen jälkeen Arlongin päähän kuitenkin juolahti eräs huolestuttava ajatus.

"Enel, eikö sinun pitäisi jo jarruttaa? Me olemme törmäys-, emme laskeutumiskurssilla nyt"

"Ei meillä ole jarruja"

"MITÄ?!"

Ja niin he laskeutuivat Fairy Vearthiin kunnon rysäyksellä.


	15. Pelkoa

**Pelkoa**

"Helvetin sekopäinen seinähullu! En oikeasti…! Voi juma…! ENEL! MISSÄ PIRUSSA SINÄ OLET?" Arlong huusi tultuaan tajuihinsa ja kömmittyään esiin heidän laivanraatonsa alta. Nyt hän käveli raivopäisenä aluksen ympärillä ja etsi kumppaniaan. Hän niin kuristaisi Enelin kun löytäisi tämän! Aivan sama vaikka tämä oli sähköukko! Hampaitaan kiristellen haimies katseli ympärilleen kävellen kiivaaseen tahtiin.

Muutaman minuutin tuloksettoman etsinnän jälkeen Arlongin raivo laantui huolen tullessa tilalle. Kyllä, Enel pystyi muuttumaan kokonaan sähköksi, jolloin tälle ei olisi ainakaan _pitänyt_ käydä kuinkaan aluksen sortuessa heidän päällensä, mutta entä jos…? Mitä jos…?

"Enel? Enel?" Arlong huusi ja alkoi paniikinomaisesti viskoa aluksenkappaleita syrjään alkaessaan etsiä kumppaniaan romujen seasta. Enelin oli parempi olla kunnossa tai Arlong… tai hän… kyllä hän vielä jotain keksisi! Ensin piti löytää se typerys!

"Sinun on parempi olla kunnossa…!" Arlong mutisi heitellessään aluksenkappaleita rajusti puolelta toiselle. Hän hengitti raskaasti ja hänen sydämensä pamppaili kiivaasti, eikä hän voinut itsekään kuitata sitä rasituksen piikkiin. Hän pelkäsi.

"Pirun Enel… et kyllä hylkää minua!"


	16. Anteeksi

**Anteeksi**

Arlong seisoi täristen Maximin liepeillä. Itse alus oli palasina ja palaset oli viskottu pitkin poikin lähiympäristöä. Arlong oli käynyt koko romukasan läpi, mukaan lukien melko ehjät hytit ja muutenkin aluksen sisäosat.

Enel ei ollut missään.

"Minne sinä olet kadonnut? Oletko kunnossa?" Arlong mutisi itsekseen, yritti rauhoittua ja saada kätensä lopettamaan ärsyttävän tärinän. Ehkä Enel oli täysin kunnossa ja lähtenyt vain tutkimaan ympäristöä? Varmasti tämä oli kunnossa, ei tälle vain voinut sattua mitään. Arlong ei olisi yksin kuussa. Hän ei ollut juuri menettänyt uutta ystäväänsä. Kaikki oli hyvin…

"Arlong?" Enelin ääni kuului haimiehen selän takaa, jolloin Arlong kääntyi äkisti ympäri ja kohtasi täysin vahingoittumattoman ja ilmeisen hyvinvoivan kumppaninsa. Hän tuijotti tätä pitkään hiljaa.

"Enel, missä olet ollut?" Arlong lopulta kysyi lievässä shokkitilassa. Enel kohautti olkapäitään.

"Kävelyllä. Vilkaisin hieman paikkoja", sähköukko vastasi, jolloin Arlongilla napsahti.

"PIRU VIE! MINÄ OLEN ETSINYT SINUA KUIN HULLU JA PELÄNNYT PAHINTA! ETKÖ TAJUA KUINKA HUOLISSANI OLIN?!" Arlong huusi ja ravisteli Eneliä tämän olkapäistä kiinni pitäen. Enelin kasvoilla oli erittäin hämmentynyt ilme ja tämä antoi Arlongin ravistella häntä niin kauan, kunnes haimies itse lopetti sen huohottaen. Enel räpäytti silmiään pari kertaa ja laski sitten kätensä Arlongin olkapäälle, kasvoillaan luultavasti ensimmäistä kertaa elämässään oikeasti pahoitteleva ilme.

"Anteeksi, Arlong…"


	17. Sarkasmia

**Sarkasmia**

"No, löysitkö asukkaita?" Arlong kysyi istuessaan heidän melkoisen pirstaleisessa keittiössään kahvia juoden. Enel puolestaan harkitsi ottaisiko sokeria vai ei, koska heidän varastonsa alkoivat olla tyhjillään eivätkä he tienneet löytyisikö täältä sokeria. Jos ei, niin hän halusi säästää osan siitä, mitä heillä oli, myöhemmäksikin.

"En käynyt kovinkaan pitkällä, koska sinä vain makailit ja ajattelin, ettet haluaisi jäädä paitsi mistään", Enel vastasi ja päätyi juomaan kahvinsa ilman sokeria, ihan varmuuden varalta.

"No voi kiitos ajattelevaisuudestasi", Arlong mutisi sarkastisesti. Onneksi Enelillä oli tuo tärkeysjärjestys kohdallaan…

"Ole hyvä. Toisenhan meistä täytyy hoitaa ajattelu", Enel vastasi, jolloin Arlong ei voinut muuta kuin tuhahtaa.

"Hyvä vitsi. Väitätkö vielä, että sinä olet se, joka meistä ajattelee?" Arlong vastasi viitsimättä takertua siihen, ettei "ajattelu" ja "ajattelevaisuus" olleet edes sama asia.

"Oletko jotenkin tavallista kärttyisämpi, Arlong?" Enel kysyi siemaisten kahviaan.

"No en toki", Arlong tuhahti silmiään pyöräyttäen. Enel ei valitettavasti huomannut sarkasmia.

"Hyvä. Mennään nyt tutkimaan loppu valtakuntamme", Enel sanoi hörpäten kuppinsa tyhjäksi.

"Selvä, kulta", Arlong sanoi sarkastisesti silmiään jälleen kerran pyöräyttäen. Ei voi olla todellista…


	18. Mantra

**Mantra?**

Arlong ja Enel olivat jo kuljeksineet monta tuntia eikä Fairy Vearthissa ollut mitään merkkejä elämästä. Siellä oli vain kraattereita ja tyhjyyttä kaikkialla, minne katseensa käänsi.

"Näyttää tyhjältä…" Arlong mutisi potkiskellen irtokiveä, joka oli sopivasti osunut kohdalle puolisen kilometriä sitten. Hänellä alkoi optimistisuus olla hiukan jo vähissä, toisin kuin Enelillä, joka näytti hyvinkin tyytyväiseltä.

"Kyllä täältä jotain vielä löytyy", Enel vastasi pyöritellen kultaista sauvaansa, jonka oli kaivanut esiin heidän aluksensa uumenista. Itse asiassa Arlong oli aika varma, että Enelin hyväntuulisuus johtui juuri tuosta sauvasta. Tämä niin tykkäsi kaikista leluistaan.

"Eikö meillä tosiaan olisi jotain kätevämpää keinoa tutkia tätä paikkaa? Voisimme vaikka hajaantua tai jotain?" Arlong ehdotti.

"Mutta jos löytäisimme jotain, niin emme voisi informoida toisillemme siitä", Enel vastasi, kerrankin ihan oikeassa. Arlong nyökkäsi ja päätti miettiä toisen suunnitelman. Silloin hänen mieleensä putkahti ajatus, jonka olisi pitänyt olla itsestäänselvyys ainakin toiselle heistä.

"Enel, etkö voisi käyttää sitä mantraasi? Ainakin minut sinä aina löysit Maximilta kun olit jotain vailla. Etkös sinä myös hallinnut Skypieaa mantrasi avulla tukikohdastasi käsin?" Arlong ehdotti, jolloin Enel pysähtyi äkisti. Arlong pysähtyi välttääkseen kävelemästä päin Enelin selkää.

"Hmm?" Arlong kysyi, mutta Enel pysyi vain hiljaa. Arlong tunsi hiljaisuuden laadusta, että jotain oli pielessä, mutta odotti kumppaninsa vastausta.

"… mantra ei ole toiminut enää sen jälkeen, kun laskeuduimme."


	19. Luonnonlaeista

**Luonnonlaeista**

"Okei, mantra ei siis toimi. Missä mättää?" Arlong kysyi hieroen ohimoaan. Jos mikään heidän reissustaan saisi vieläkin hankalamman…

"Luulen, että Fairy Vearthin erikoisella painovoimalla, tai sen puutteella, on jotain tekemistä asian kanssa. Vetovoiman vähäisyys tuntuu sekoittavan ääni- ja tärinäaaltoja, jotka ovat mantran kantavat tekijät. Myös paikan erittäin ohut ilmakehä vaikuttaa asiaan. Vai etkö sinä ole huomannut näitä seikkoja, Arlong?" Enel selosti ja Arlong kuunteli hölmistyneenä. Hän kuitenkin sivuutti siansaksan ja mietti esitettyä kysymystä.

Itse asiassa nyt kun hän asiaa pohti, niin kyllähän täällä tuntui eriltä kuin mitä kotosalla. Mutta olosuhteet muistuttivat niin paljon vedenalaisia, että Arlong ei ollut edes huomannut miettiä sitä. Painovoiman puute tuntui samalta kuin merenpohjassa kävely veden yrittäessä nostaa häntä pintaa kohti, ja hapen ohuuden kanssa oli sama tilanne kuin vedessä, missä happimolekyylit piti kiduksilla suodattaa vedestä sen sijaan, että ne saisi helposti vain hengitettyä ilmasta kuten maalla. Arlong vasta nyt huomasi hengittävänsä kokoajan kiduksillaan.

"Olosuhteet vastaavat vedenalaisia, joten ei, en ollut huomannut aiemmin. Mitenkäs sinä sitten täällä noin iloisen huolettomasti tepastelet? Eikö sinun pitäisi puolitukehtua ja loikkia kävelyn sijasta?" Arlong kysyi kohottaen toista kulmakarvaansa ja varautuen outoon vastaukseen.

"Skypiean ilmakehällä ja täällä ei ole kovinkaan huomattavaa eroa, enkä minä ikinä ole painovoiman kaltaisista luonnonlaeista perustanut. Minä olen jumala ja teen mitä lystään", Enel vastasi virnistäen. Arlong ei voinut kuin pyöräyttää silmiään ja nauraa itsekseen, hän oli nimittäin odottanut jotain tuon kaltaista.

"Dorka."


	20. Lahkeet

**Lahkeet**

Arlong ja Enel olivat vaeltaneet yhteen suuntaan jo tuntikausia, eikä missään näkynyt ristinsielua. Arlongilla alkoi olla jo nälkäkin, muttei se häntä nyt niin kovasti haitannut, että hän olisi ääneen valittanut. Omahan oli mokansa kun ei ollut älynnyt ottaa ruokaa mukaan, vaikka oli kyllä arvannut reissun venyvän pitkäksi, kummallakaan heistä ei nimittäin ollut halua kääntyä takaisin vain joutuakseen myöhemmin menemään saman matkan takaisin jatkaakseen tutkimusreissua.

"Arlong, onko sinulla nälkä?" Enel sattumalta kysyi, jolloin Arlong epäili jo ties kuinka monetta kertaa tämän osaavan lukea ajatuksia.

"Ehkä, mutta mistä ajattelit taikoa meille eväitä?" Arlong vastasi naurahtaen ajatellessaan Eneliä kiskomasta omenoita siitä naurettavasta myssystään tai muuttamassa kiviä kaloiksi.

"Minulla on mukana", Enel vastasi ja kyyristyi maahan näpertämään housujensa lahkeita. Kohta lahkeista pyörähtikin kymmenisen omenaa ja Arlong huomasi, ettei osannut edes yllättyä siitä.

"Selvä, vai tuota varten nuo valtavat lahkeet ovatkin…" Arlong mutisi ja tunsi suupieliensä nykivän. Enel oli niin järjetön tapaus, että pakostakin alkoi hymyilyttää.

"Eväsretki!" Enel totesi iloisesti, istuutui maahan jalkansa ristien ja alkoi mutustaa tyytyväisenä omenaa. Arlong hekotteli hyväntuulisesti istuessaan kumppaninsa viereen.

Osasi Enel ainakin piristää.


	21. Nimeämistä

**Nimeämistä**

"Tämän paikan nimi on sitten… Enelin Laakso!" Arlong pudisti päätään huvittuneena.

"Ja tämän kraatterin nimi on… Jumalan Kuoppa!" Arlong pyöräytti silmiään sarkastisesti ja naurahti.

"Ja tämä kumpare… sen nimeän sinun mukaasi… Haimiehen Lepopaikka!" Arlong tyrskähti ja kiitti Eneliä tämän ajattelevaisesta teosta.

"Tämä iso lohkare on nimeltään… Jumalan Istuin!" Arlong pyöräytti silmiään, taas.

Tunnin päästä sama meno vain jatkui ja Arlongilla ei ollut enää hauskaa asian suhteen, kuten aluksi. Se alkoi lähinnä olla jo sietämättömän rasittavaa.

"Ja tämä…" Enel aloitti taas, jolloin Arlongilla napsahti.

"Pidä jo se naamasi kiinni aiheesta, et kuitenkaan itsekään enää muista kaikkea nimeämääsi, joten tuo on aivan turhaa touhua!" Arlong mylväisi ja huitoi kovasti käsillään ilmaa yrittäessään epätoivoisesti saada Enelin tajuamaan näkökantansa. Enel kallisti kysyvästi päätään.

"Häiritseekö se sinua?"


	22. Takaisin Maximille

**Takaisin Maximille**

Arlong ja Enel olivat kävelleet yhteen suuntaan jo neljä päivää, eikä missään ollut näkynyt mitään merkkiä elämästä. Ja molemmilla oli mieletön nälkä. Eikä kumpikaan ollut enää hyvällä tuulella.

"Tämä sinun Fairy Vearthisi näyttää melkoisen tyhjältä, eikös?" Arlong sanoi sarkastisesti, jolloin Enel hutaisi sauvallaan haimiehen suuntaan. Arlong kuitenkin väisti, mikä ei ollut vaikeaakaan, koska Enel ei oikeastaan edes yrittänyt osua. Kunhan vain huitoi ärtymystään ilmaistakseen.

"Ehkä valitsemme väärän suunnan. Jos olisimme menneet länteen, niin ehkä siellä olisi ollut asutusta", Enel vastasi, jolloin Arlong tuhahti.

"Kun saamme vihdoin kierrettyä tämän paikan kokonaan ympäri ja pääsemme takaisin alukselle, niin saat kyllä ihan keskenäsi lähteä länttä tutkimaan", Arlong mutisi ja huokaisi.

Edellä kävelevä Enel pysähtyi äkisti, jolloin Arlong melkein käveli päin tämän selkää.

"Mitä nyt?" Arlong kysyi ja vilkaisi miehen olan yli, mikä ei ollut vaikea suoritus Arlongin ollessa reilusti pidempi kuin Enel. Näky, joka hänen silmiinsä osui, oli mitä odotetuin: Maxim. Tai oikeastaan sen raato, mutta olihan se silti heidän aluksensa.

"Pääsimme takaisin lähtöpisteeseen", Enel sanoi ja kuulosti innokkaammalta kuin mitä hänen pitäisi olla epäonnistuneen tutkimusretken jälkeen, mutta Arlong ei voinut moittia häntä siitä. Maximilla nimittäin odotti ruoka.

Molemmat juoksivat pää kolmantena jalkana kotiaan kohti.


	23. Suunnitelmia

**Suunnitelmia**

Arlong nojasi Maximin runkoa vasten ja katseli, kuinka Enel käveli edestakaisin hänen edessään mietteliään näköisenä. Arlong mutusti tyytyväisenä omenaa ja vain odotti, että milloin Enel päättäisi kertoa mietteensä hänellekin, minkä tämä oikeastaan poikkeuksetta teki.

"Kuule Arlong…" Enel tosiaan aloittikin pian, jolloin Arlong nyökkäsi osoittaakseen kuuntelevansa.

"Meidän pitäisi varmaan kunnostaa Maxim", Enel sanoi pysähtyen vähän matkan päähän Arlongista, joka pyöräytti silmiään. Oliko Enelillä tosiaan kestänyt noin kauan keksiä itsestään selvä asia?

"Olet aivan oikeassa", Arlong vastasi, koska ei viitsinyt kinata aiheesta. Enel nyökkäsi pari kertaa ja katsoi sitten kumppaniaan arvioivasti.

"Pystytkö tekemään sen? Nuo osat ovat aika painavia, mikä voi tuottaa hankaluuksia kun alusta yrittää kunnostaa", Enel sanoi, jolloin Arlong kohotti toista kulmakarvaansa.

"Pystyn, painavien asioiden nostaminen ei tuota minulle minkäänlaista ongelmaa, mutta etkö itse ajatellut sitten osallistua?" Arlong kysyi, vaikkei häntä varsinaisesti kovinkaan paljoa häirinnyt ajatus siitä, että Enel ei korjaisi Maximia hänen kanssaan.

"Hoidan hienosäädöt, mutta sinä saat hoitaa ruumiillisen työn. Sitä paitsi ajattelin, että voisit korjata sitä sillä välin, kun minä tutkisin Fairy Vearthin läpikotaisin", Enel vastasi nyökytellen itsekseen ja istuen sitten Arlongin viereen. Arlong vilkaisi kumppaninsa suuntaan ja ojensi tälle vieressään lojuneen omenan, joka oli juuri sattuneesta syystä siinä ollutkin. Enel otti sen vastaan, muttei tökkäämättä Arlongin sormien välissä kasvavaa nahkaa, joka tästä oli jotenkin erittäin mielenkiintoinen. Arlong tuhahti, mutta virnisti joka tapauksessa.

"Tämä selvä. Nopeamminhan sinä ilman minua pääsetkin, kun voit matkustaa sähköisessä muodossa eteenpäin ja palata lähtöpisteeseen muutamassa sekunnissa, niinhän?" Arlong kysyi Enelin tutkiskellessa omenaansa.

"Juuri niin", sähköukko vastasi ja upotti hampaansa hedelmäänsä. Vihdoin heillä oli jonkinmoinen järkevä suunnitelma.


	24. Nukkumista

**Nukkumisia**

Enel lähti matkaan heti seuraavana aamuna, sikäli mikäli he pystyivät määrittämään milloin oli aamu, milloin ilta tai milloin yö. Kuussa oli hieman erilainen rytmi kuin heidän kotiplaneetallaan, esimerkiksi pidemmät päivät, mikä hieman hankaloitti ajanottoa. Mutta eipä sillä niin väliä ollutkaan, he laskivat uuden päivän alkaneeksi aina sen mukaan, milloin he sattuivat heräämään.

Arlong puolestaan jatkoi uniaan sen jälkeen kun Enel oli poistunut näköpiiristä. Yleensä Enel aina herätti Arlongin ja myös piti tämän hereillä, ettei joutuisi olemaan yksin kun heräsi aikaisin. Se kyllä korvaantui sillä, että Enel harrasti torkuskelemista paremman tekemisen puutteessa, mutta kunnon pitkät yöunet olivat Arlongista mukavammat kuin useat tunnin nokoset. Siispä hän nautti täysin rinnoin Enelin poistumisesta ja otti kaiken ilon irti.

Arlong saikin rauhassa nukkua vielä pari tuntia, ennen kuin hän tunsi tuijotuksen kasvoillaan. Hän käänsi kylkeä ja yritti kovasti olla välittämättä siitä, mutta kääntymisestä vain seurasi, että nyt häntä tuijotettiin takaapäin, mikä oli astetta inhottavampaa. Lopulta hän räväytti silmänsä auki, kääntyi ympäri ja kohtasi Enelin katseen.

"Heräsithän sinä", Enel sanoi ja antoi hymyn tulla kasvoilleen. Arlong mulkaisi kumppaniaan pahasti.

"Tulitko takaisin vain herättääksesi minut?" Arlong kysyi, vaikkei oikeastaan ollut varma halusiko kuulla vastausta.

"Hmm… kyllä", Enel vastasi, jolloin Arlong tunsi halua kuristaa hänet.

"Ja saanen kysyä, miksi? Tai oikeastaan kysynkin mieluummin, että mistä yleensä tiesit, että nukun edelleen?" Arlong kysyi ja laski mielessään kymmeneen. Enelin kimppuun käymisestä ei olisi hyötyä, sillä hänen iskunsa eivät kuitenkaan tepsisi.

"Yrität aina jatkaa uniasi kun selkäni käännän. Sinun pitäisi tehdä oma osuutesi, eli korjata Maximia, eikä vain nukkua", Enel sanoi, jolloin Arlong iski nyrkkinsä hänen suuntaansa kaikesta huolimatta.


	25. Tyhjyyttä

**Tyhjyyttä**

Arlong oli kerännyt kaikki Maximin kappaleet riviin aluksen liepeille ja yritti parhaansa mukaan ottaa tolkkua siitä, mikä pala kuuluisi mihinkin päin alusta. Hän vei palat aina sinne, mihin nämä tuntuivat sopivan, jotta voisi sitten tämän asian hoidettuaan alkaa kiinnittää niitä itse alukseen. Tähän mennessä hän oli saanut vain muutaman palan paikan selvitettyä, mutta jostainhan sitä piti alkaa.

"Hmm… tuo näyttää etäisesti keulapalalta…" Arlong mutisi tarkastellessaan erästä isohkoa palaa eri kulmista. Kyllä, hän oli melko varma, että se kuuluisi keulaan. Haimies nosti palan päänsä päälle ja tepasteli sen kanssa Maximin keulan luokse. Keula oli kärsinyt pahimmat vauriot, sillä se oli ollut se osa, joka oli iskeytynyt Fairy Vearthin pintaan ensimmäisenä. Arlong tarkasteli edessään olevaa alusta ja nyökkäsi. Kyllä, ehdottomasti tuosta kohdasta puuttuva pala. Hän laski palasen maahan ja palasi sitten takaisin muiden luokse.

"Miten sujuu?" kuului Enelin ääni oikealta, jolloin Arlong kääntyi katsomaan sinne. Sähköukko käveli verkkain askelin häntä kohti ja vilkaisi ensin alusta ja sen jälkeen Arlongin edessä olevaa kasaa.

"Olen kerännyt kaikki palat jo kasaan ja nyt vähän katselen minne ne kuuluisi sijoittaa", Arlong vastasi ja vilkaisi itsekin alusta. Eri asia sitten millä hän ne saisi takaisin kiinni…

"Eli paremmin sinulla menee kuin minulla, en nimittäin ole löytänyt mitään merkkiä elämästä tai mistään muustakaan täältä", Enel vastasi ja hänen kasvoilleen tuli murjottava ilme. Hän ei selvästikään pitänyt asianlaidasta. Arlong ei ollut yllättynyt. Luulisi, että jos täällä asukkaita olisikin, niin he olisivat jo tulleet heidän luokseen.

"Eli sitä suuremmalla syyllä meidän täytyy saada Maxim kuntoon, nimittäin joudumme palaamaan takaisin jos emme löydä täältä mitään, eikös?" Arlong sanoi, jolloin Enel nyökkäsi hieman masentuneen oloisena.

"Niinpä kai…"


	26. Kuulustelua

**Kuulustelua**

Enel palasi tutkimusmatkalleen Fairy Vearthin mahdollisten asukkaiden löytämiseksi, mutta tuli takaisin Arlongin luokse aina noin tunnin välein, mikä hiukan kummastutti jälkimmäistä. Ei siinä muuten mitään outoa olisi ollut, mutta Enel vain törötti hiljaa Arlongin liepeillä vaikka kuinka kauan, eikä siis tehnyt mitään sen kummempaa. Tämä ei myöskään kertonut Arlongille mitään reissustaan, mikä olisi ollut edes jonkinmoinen tekosyy tämän jatkuvalle palailulle. Mutta ei, tämä vain toimitti tyhjää aikansa, ennen kuin lähti takaisin matkaan vain palatakseen taas toimittamaan tyhjää.

Arlongia alkoi asia jo huolettaa vähitellen, mikä sai hänet päättämään kysyä asiasta Eneliltä tämän palatessa seuraavan kerran. Siispä Arlong istuutui odottamaan tätä heidän jo hitusen korjattuun keittiöönsä.

Jonkin ajan kuluttua Enelin askeleet kuuluivatkin kannelta tämän vaeltaessa siellä hiukan epävarman oloisesti kohti keittiötä. Arlong kurtisti kulmiaan. Enel ja epävarma samassa lauseessa?

"Arlong?" Enelin ääni kuuluikin tämän kurkatessa sisään takaisin saranoilleen nostetusta ovesta. Tämä näytti selvästi helpottuneelta nähdessään haimiehen istuvan uudelleen kootulla tuolilla, mikä sai Arlongin vatsan muljahtamaan ikävästi. Ei Enelin kuulunut näyttää tuolta!

"Enel, olisi asiaa", Arlong sanoi, jolloin hänen kumppaninsa nyökkäsi vakavana ja istuutui häntä vastapäätä.

"Onko jokin pielessä? Äläkä edes viitsi esittää, ettet tiedä mistä on kyse", Arlong sanoi ristien kätensä rintansa päälle. Hän katsoi Eneliä tiukasti ja näki tämän vilkaisevan silmäkulmastaan hetken verran toisaalle, minkä Arlong veikkasi epävarmuuden merkiksi. Häntä hieman häiritsi nähdä jotain sellaista yleensä niin itsevarmassa Enelissä.

"Pakko myöntää, jotain on pielessä…"


	27. Huolia

**Huolia**

Arlong katseli tarkasti Eneliä tämän aloittaessa puhumisen. Enel näytti siltä, että tunsi olonsa hitusen epämukavaksi. Tämä myös näytti siltä, että oli ensimmäistä kertaa elämässään tällaisessa tilanteessa, mikä ei oikeastaan yllättänyt haimiestä.

"Olen todennut, että Fairy Vearth on melko varmasti täysin autio. On vielä muutamia paikkoja, jotka ovat tarkastamatta, mutten voi huijata itseäni väittämällä, että olisi kovin todennäköistä, että täältä löytyisi elämää", Enel sanoi, jolloin Arlong nyökkäsi. Tuo ei ollut vielä se, mikä Eneliä painoi.

"Sinä olet lisäkseni ainoa henkilö koko paikassa, ainakin todennäköisesti", Enel jatkoi, jolloin Arlong kurtisti kulmiaan. Tuossa ei ollut vielä kaikki?

"Mantrakaan ei toimi…" Enel mumisi ja Arlongin otsa kurtistui entisestään. Miten tuo taas liittyi mihinkään? Vai angstasiko Enel ihan vain kaikkea yhteensä?

Enel vaipui hiljaiseksi, jolloin Arlong yritti kovasti sisäistää tämän kertomia asioita ja laskea niitä yhteen. Eneliä siis masensi, koska Fairy Vearthissa ei ollutkaan ketään ja mantrakaan ei toiminut. Ja… häntä häiritsi olla vain Arlongin seurassa? Ei, ei se niin voinut mennä. Hänhän hakeutui Arlongin seuraan kokoajan, joten se ei voinut olla syy. Hetkonen! Oliko Enel… yksinäinen? Koska ei ollut ketään muuta kuin Arlong?

"En voi mitenkään tietää oletko aluksen luona vielä vai et…" Enel mutisi, jolloin Arlong säpsähti ajatuksistaan. Palaset napsahtivat kohdalleen. Enel pelkäsi jäävänsä yksin, pelkäsi Arlonginkin katoavan, jolloin hän olisi Fairy Vearthin ainoa asukas. Enel ei ollut tottunut siihen, että oli yksin, tai siihen, ettei kokoajan tiennyt, missä muut olivat! Tämä oli ilmeisesti koko ikänsä tiennyt muiden täsmällisen olinpaikan mantran avulla, mutta nyt yhtäkkiä hän ei enää tiennytkään. Eikä hänellä ollut kuin yksi henkilö, jonka olinpaikkaa miettiä, eikä hän voinut olla varma edes siitä! Enel oli siis epävarma, koska hänellä ei ollutkaan kokoajan tietoa ympäristöstään.

"Enel, en ole menossa minnekään…" Arlong sanoi hiljaa, ojensi toisen kätensä pöydän yli ja laski sen kumppaninsa olkapäälle. Enel vilkaisi kättä, sen jälkeen Arlongia ja sitten hänen huulensa kaartuivat pieneen hymyyn.


	28. Uudelleenkansoittaminen

**Uudelleenkansoittaminen**

"Arlong?" Enel kysyi, jolloin haimies hätkähti kun ei ollut olettanut tämän olevan selkänsä takana. Arlong oli viimeksi nähnyt tämän muuttuvan sähköksi ja lähtevän takaisin tutkimaan paikkoja, eikä ollut siis odottanut tätä palaavaksi ihan heti.

"Niin mitä?" Arlong kysyi ja kääntyi kumppaninsa puoleen vain hätkähtääkseen uudestaan tämän seisoessa niin lähellä, että jos tämä olisi ollut hiukankaan pidempi, niin Arlong olisi sohaissut tätä nenällään, mikä ei yleensä ollut kohteen terveydelle kovin hyväksi.

"Mietin vain, että jos nyt todellakin käy niin, että olemme ainoat asukit Fairy Vearthissa, niin sehän on meidän tehtävämme luoda tänne uusi populaatio, eikös?" Enel kysyi ja peruutti pari askelta Arlongin viittoillessa tätä kauemmas.

Arlong melkein nyökkäsi, kunnes tajusi, että jotain tuossa lausahduksessa oli pahasti pielessä. Hän käänteli sitä päässään muutaman kerran, kunnes huomasi vian.

"… Enel, tiedät kai mitä vaaditaan siihen, että voi "luoda uuden populaation", niinhän?" Arlong kysyi, jolloin Enel kallisti päätään mietteliäänä. Tai ei, ei mietteliäänä. Tämän ilme oli pikemminkin "Tyhmä, tietenkin tiedän"-ilme.

"… kumpikaan meistä ei ole nainen", Arlong vastasi varmuuden vuoksi, jolloin Enel räpäytti silmiään ja sitten tarkasteli Arlongia päästä varpaisiin.

"… mietinkin, että jokin suunnitelmassa oli pielessä…


	29. Seuraava päämäärä?

**Seuraava päämäärä?**

Kahdessa päivässä Enel sai tutkittua koko Fairy Vearthin läpikotaisin, kömmittyä läpi jokaisen kolon ja käännettyä ympäri jokaisen kiven, ja kumppanukset saivat vihdoin vastauksen kysymykseensä paikan asutuksesta: Fairy Vearth oli täysin autio.

"Noniin, hukkareissu", Enel sanoi ja tiputti sokeripalan kahviinsa niin korkealta, että muutama pisara juomasta loiskahti pöydälle. Arlong nosti toista kulmakarvaansa, muttei sanonut asiasta mitään.

"En nyt tiedä, ehkä me opimme tästä jotain?" haimies sanoi ja virnisti leveästi. Enel pyöräytti silmiään.

"Toki. Valitsemme seuraavan aution paikan jostain, missä on sentään jotain?" Enel vastasi, jolloin Arlong tyrskähti kahviinsa. Heitä molempia oikeastaan harmitti se, ettei täällä ollutkaan mitään hallitavaksi, mutta silti he tunsivat outoa huvittuneisuutta aiheesta. Kumpikaan ei vain onnistunut enää tässä vaiheessa murjottamaan sitä, vaan he olivat enemmänkin helpottuneita kun heidän jo jonkin aikaa tietämänsä asia vihdoin varmistui täysin. Kai se oli jonkin asteen hulluutta.

"Minne me seuraavaksi sitten matkaamme? Etsimmekö All Bluen?" Arlong kysyi ja hekotteli itsekseen. Hän ei edes uskonut moiseen paikkaan, mutta oli joskus kuullut siitä. Eikös se olisi siis juuri sopiva päätön päämäärä kahdelle kuuhullulle?

"Mikä se on?" Enel kysyi ja näytti ihan oikeasti kiinnostuneelta. Arlong katsoi kumppaniaan mietteliäänä ja lopulta virnisti.

"All Blue on tarujen meri, johon kaikki meret yhtyvät. Siellä on kuuleman mukaan kaikki maailman kalalajit kokoontuneena ja se on monien merenkävijöiden unelma", Arlong vastasi ja katseli tarkasti Enelin reaktiota. Tämä näytti hetken epäilevältä, sen jälkeen mietteliäältä ja pian hänen silmissään loisti tuttu hullunkiilto.

"All blue…" Enel kuiskasi, jolloin Arlong siemaisi kahviaan ja tunsi itsekin saman kiillon tulevan hänen omiin silmiinsä.

Ehkä hän voisi uskoakin siihen paikkaan.


	30. Korjailua

**Korjailua**

Laivan korjaaminen sujui paljon nopeammin Enelinkin alkaessa töihin sen sijaan, että olisi enää tutkinut autioksi todettua Fairy Vearthia. Palojenkin paikalleen laittaminen sujui kätevästi hitsaamalla.

"Nosta sitä vähän ylemmäs. Vähän vasemmalle. No niin, pidä sitä siinä ja sulje silmäsi", Enel ohjasti Arlongia, joka edelleen hoiti nostelun. Haimies teki työtä käskettyä ja sulki silmänsä, mikä ei kuitenkaan täysin estänyt häntä näkemästä kirkkaita kipinöitä. Ja valitettavasti hän ei pystynyt suojaamaan korviaan ikävältä ääneltä, mikä hitsaamisesta syntyi.

"Noin! Enää pari palaa jäljellä ja sitten pääsemme tekemään hienosäätöjä", Enel sanoi tyytyväisenä ja marssi jo kohti seuraavaa kohdetta. Arlong avasi silmänsä, päästi irti paikalleen laitetusta Maximin kappaleesta ja venytteli käsiään päänsä yläpuolella. Oikeastaan laivan kasaaminen oli mukavaa puuhaa, koska pääsi samalla pitämään kuntoaan yllä.

"Kauankohan sinulla olisi tässä kestänyt, jos olisit yksin tänne mennyt?" Arlong kysyi naurahtaen hyväntuulisesti kävellessään odottavan Enelin luokse. Molemmilla oli oikein hyvä mieli nyt kun laivankasaamisessa päästiin alamäkeen. Haimies otti tukevan otteen kohtalaisen pienestä laivankappaleesta ja alkoi sovittaa sitä paikalleen.

"Jaa-a… paikan tutkimiseen olisi mennyt varmasti huomattavasti vähemmän aikaa jos et olisi ollut täällä marisemassa", Enel vastasi virnistäen, jolloin Arlong mulkaisi häntä tekovihaisesti.

"Höh, nyt en kyllä enää puhu sinulle!" Arlong sanoi, jolloin Enel purskahti nauruun. Arlong virnisti.

Oli hän kyllä iloinen, että oli mukaan lähtenyt.


	31. Laiva on lastattu

**Laiva on lastattu…**

"Arlong, nosta tuo kivi mukaan, minulla on jo kädet täynnä", Enel sanoi ja nyökkäsi haluamansa mötikän suuntaan. Arlong vilkaisi epäuskoisesti ensin Eneliä, sitten kiveä ja sitten taas Eneliä.

"Et oikeasti voi olla tosissasi! Sinulla on jo sylillinen kiviä, miksi sinä vielä tuonkin haluat?" Arlong kysyi ja pudisti päätään. Enel pyöräytti silmiään ikään kuin Arlong olisi ollut se idiootti tässä tapauksessa.

"Se on erilainen kuin nämä. Eri kivilajia, etkö muka näe?" Enel perusteli, jolloin Arlong tyrskähti.

"No voihan! Miten se saattoi jäädä huomaamatta? Sehän on selvästi erisävyn harmaata kuin nuo loput kivet sylissäsi!" Arlong huudahti, kerrankin saaden myös Enelin huomaamaan sarkastisuuden.

"Hahhah, tosi hyvä Arlong. Ota se nyt vain mukaan", Enel vastasi ja mulkoili kumppaniaan. Arlong huokaisi ja teki työtä käskettyä.

"Miksi sinun yleensäkään pitää saada puoli Fairy Vearthia mukaasi?" Arlong mutisi heidän kääntyessä vihdoin takaisin Maximiin päin. Enelin kasvoille tuli sellainen hymy, että Arlong ei voinut enää tuntea vihaa noita kivenmöhkäleitä kohtaan.

"Haluan muistoja tästä reissusta. Sellaisia muistoja, jotka ovat konkreettisia, eivätkä vain pään sisällä", Enel vastasi, jolloin Arlong hymyili.

"Ai sinunkin kuoresi alta löytyy tunteellinen hölmö?"

"Äh, ole hiljaa."


	32. Lähtö

**Lähtö**

"No niin, onhan kaikki nyt kunnossa? Laiva on korjattu, olet saanut matkamuistoja… eihän mitään unohtunut tuonne?" Arlong luetteli, tehden viime hetken tarkistuksia.

"Kaikki on kaiketi reilassa. Kävin kirjoittamassa tuonne kallioon viestinkin", Enel sanoi kuljeksien Arlongin edellä ja tarkistaen, että laivan koneisto oli varmasti kunnossa. Arlong pysähtyi.

"Niin minkä viestin?" haimies kysyi epäluuloisena.

"Kirjoitin sinne 'Enel ja Arlong kävivät täällä', jotta kaikki tietäisivät meidän olleen täällä ensimmäisenä, jos siis joku tänne joskus jalkansa vielä laskee", Enel vastasi, jolloin Arlong naurahti. Kerrankin Enelillä välähti.

"Kaikki on kohdallaan täällä alhaalla. Menemmekö kannelle katsomaan nousuamme?" Enel kysyi kääntyen Arlongin puoleen. Haimies virnisti ja nyökkäsi.

Nyt oli vihdoin lähdön hetki. Kumpikaan ei oikeastaan ollut laskenut päiviä, joten he eivät tienneet kauanko olivat olleet Fairy Vearthissa, tai kauanko heillä oli kestänyt sinne matkata. Mutta sillä ei ollut väliä, he olivat nyt lähdössä takaisin kotiplaneetalleen.

Molemmat kiiruhtivat kannelle ja loivat viimeisen silmäyksen ympäröivään maahan. He eivät tämän jälkeen enää tulisi näkemään sitä näin läheltä, vaan pelkästään kaukaisena pallona taivaalla. Enel keskittyi hetken ja antoi energiansa purkautua alukseen, saaden sen käynnistymään.

"Hyvästi Fairy Vearth", Enel sanoi hymyillen ja nosti aluksen ilmaan. Arlong ei sanonut mitään, katsoi vain haikea hymy huulillaan planeettaa, joka alkoi jo jäädä taakse.

He lähtisivät kotiaan kohti.


	33. Ruokapula

**Ruokapula**

"Arlong?" Enel kysyi astellen kohti kannella istuvaa kumppaniaan. Arlongin katse oli suunnattu loittonevaan Fairy Vearthiin, joka tuntui jo nyt niin kovin kaukaiselta. Tuntui kuin kaikki tapahtunut olisikin ollut vain unta.

"Enel?" Arlong vastasi irrottamatta katsettaan kohteestaan. Jotenkin tuntui kuin he loittonisivat Fairy Vearthista nopeammin kuin mitä he olivat sitä laskemattomia päiviä sitten saavuttaneet.

"Oletko siirtänyt omenat eriin paikkaan kuin muun ruoan? En löytänyt kuin kuivalihoja ja korppuja ja muuta vastaavaa", Enel vastasi, selvästi tyytymättömänä asianlaitaan. Arlong huokaisi ja käänsi vihdoin silmänsä kumppaniinsa päin.

"Omenoita ei ole enää. Söit ne pitkälti loppuun ja loput menivät pilalle. Ne kuivalihat ja muut ovat meidän ainoat jäljellä olevat ruokamme. Syö säästeliäästi", Arlong vastasi. Hän oli alusta asti arvannut, että näin siinä kävisi. Hän ei voinut muuta kuin olla iloinen siitä, että oli silloin alkuvaiheessa tajunnut sentään kalastaa, sillä muuten heillä olisi ainakin puolet vähemmän ruokaa jäljellä tässä vaiheessa tai sitten he olisivat puolet nälkäisempiä, jos olisivat säästelleet.

Enel ei vastannut mitään, mutta hiljaisuuden laadusta Arlong päätteli, että tämän mieliala oli juuri laskenut selvästi miinuksen puolelle. Haimies käänsi katseensa takaisin alkuperäiseen kohteeseensa ja hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen taputti vieressään olevaa kantta sormenpäillään. Enel seisoi hetken aikaa paikallaan, mutta lopulta istahti kumppaninsa viereen.


	34. Pelejä

**Pelejä**

"Arlong?" Enel kysyi tallustellessaan keittiössä istuvan haimiehen luokse. Arlong kohotti katseensa kahvikupistaan ja vilkaisi kumppaniaan kysyvästi.

"Meidän pitää keksiä uusi peli, koska jätimme kalanruodot Fairy Vearthiin", Enel sanoi, viitaten heidän itse kehittämäänsä peliin, joka oli syntynyt heidän menomatkallaan kuuhun. He tulisivat kuolemaan tylsyyteen, jos eivät keksisi jotain.

"Hyvä pointti. Mitäs välineitä meillä on käytössä?" Arlong kysyi nojaten leukansa käsiinsä. Enel virnisti ja kaivoi lahkeistansa kiviä ja kultakolikoita pöydälle pinoksi.

"Nuo nyt ainakin", hän sanoi ja istui Arlongia vastapäätä. Haimies ryhdistäytyi paikallaan ja otti yhden kiven käteensä.

"Hmm… jos vaikka… tarvitaan ensin kolme kolikkoa ja ne laitetaan näin, sitten otetaan yksi kivi, mitä isompi, sen enemmän pisteitä, ja se laitetaan näin…" Arlong mumisi ja siirteli esineitä. Enel katsoi hetken ja sitten nyökkäsi.

"Okei, eli näin siis… sitten näin… joo, ja sitten jatkuu näin?"

"Kyllä, juuri noin. Sitten pitää tehdä näin, ja jos käy noin kuten sinulla kävi, niin menettää pisteitä… kuinkahan paljon olisi hyvä?"

"Jaa-a, jospa…"

Uusi peli syntyi kuin itsestään. Ja parasta siinä oli, että vain he kaksi osaisivat sitä pelata.


	35. Boink boink

**Boink boink**

Boink.

Boink.

"Arlong?" Enel kysyi tympääntyneellä äänellä ja kohotti toista paksua kulmakarvaansa.

Boink.

Boink.

"Niin?" Arlong vastasi.

Boink.

Boink.

"Viitsisitkö lopettaa tuon?" Enel kysyi ja käänsi päänsä haimiehen suuntaan.

Boink.

Boink.

"Niin minkä?" Arlong kysyi viattomalla äänellä, aivan kuin ei olisi edes tiennyt, mistä Enel puhui. Molemmat osapuolet kuitenkin tiesivät paremmin kuin luulivat, ettei tämä tiennyt.

Boink.

"Tiedät kyllä hyvin mitä tarkoitan", Enel sanoi ihan lievä ärtymys äänessään.

Boink.

"Voi olla. Häiritseekö se sinua?" Arlong kysyi virnistyksen muodostuessa hitaasti hänen huulilleen.

Boink.

"Häiritsee", Enel vastasi taas astetta ärtyneemmällä äänellä.

Boink.

"Oma on vikasi", Arlong sanoi ja heitti kultakolikon ilmaan.

Boink.

"Ja mistähän syystä?" Enel vastasi ja sulki silmänsä laskeakseen kymmeneen.

Boink.

"Itse olet tuon häkkyrän tuohon selkääsi tökännyt. Tai ainakin olet sen siihen jättänyt, vaikket sitä alun perin itse olisi laittanutkaan", Arlong totesi ja heitti taas uuden kultakolikon Enelin selästä törröttävän häkkyrän yhteen rumpuun.

Boink, kultakolikko osui ja tipahti sitten lattialle hiljaa helähtäen.

"Kaikesta huolimatta, Arlong, lopeta tuo nyt", Enel sanoi kärsimättömänä, silmien sulkemisen vain pahentaessa hänen rasitustaan.

Boink.

"Vielä yksi", Arlong sanoi ja heitti vielä yhden kolikon ilmaan.

Boink.

"No niin", Arlong sanoi ja virnisti leveästi, edelleen huvittuneena. Enel huokaisi raskaasti.

Arlong osasi olla erittäin idiootti silloin tällöin.


	36. Jutustelua

**Jutustelua**

Arlong ja Enel olivat matkanneet jo muutaman päivän ja alkoivat olla jotakuinkin puolivälissä matkalla kotiinsa. He istuivat laivansa kannella ja pelasivat uutta peliään.

"Tiedätkös mitä mietin?" Enel kysäisi ja pureskeli hajamielisesti kultakolikkoa. Arlong nosti katseensa pelistä ja siirsi sen kumppaniinsa, luoden samalla vilkaisun tämän pahoinpitelemään kolikkoon.

"En osaa lukea ajatuksia, joten tuskin tiedän. Kerrotko?" Arlong vastasi. Enel hymähti, siirsi kolikon pois suustaan ja heilutti sitä Fairy Vearthin suuntaan.

"Voisikohan Fairy Vearthin asuttaa tuomalla sinne väkeä kotoamme?" Enel kysyi ja siirsi myös katseensa kuun suuntaan. Arlong nosti toista kulmakarvaansa ja otti itsekin kultakolikon käteen.

"Enpä usko. Maa ei vaikuttanut kauhean hedelmälliseltä, joten sitä ei voisi viljellä ja väki kuolisi nälkään, ellei joku sitten seilaisi edestakaisin Fairy Vearthin ja maan välillä kuljettaen ruokaa. Eikä tuolla ollut vettäkään, mikä tekisi järjestelystä tosi kehnon", Arlong vastasi ja puraisi kädessään olevaa kolikkoa tehden siihen reiän.

"Sitä paitsi… kenet sinä luulisit saavasi sinne?" Arlong jatkoi, repäisten samalla rispaantuneen paitansa helmasta lankaa ja alkaen näpertää sillä.

"Ehkä sinä saisit omaa väkeäsi? Kun ihmisiä sinä sinne tuskin haluaisit", Enel vastasi silmäänsä iskien, jolloin Arlong naurahti.

"Jaa-a, sinut olisi silti pakko ottaa mukaan, koska en saisi laivaa liikkeelle ilman sinua. Tässä, tein sinulle korun", Arlong sanoi ja ojensi rei'itetyn kolikon, jonka läpi oli pujottanut omasta paidastaan ketjusilmukoidun narun.

"Niinpä. Kiitos", Enel vastasi hymyillen ja otti korun vastaan.


	37. Painajaisia

**Painajaisia**

"_Ja koska teidän kapteeninne pääsi karkuun, eikä ole vastaanottamassa tuomiotaan, täytyy tuomio panna täytäntöön miehistön kanssa hänen puolestaan. Ensimmäisenä perämiehenä te, Kuroobi, saatte sanoa vielä mahdolliset viimeiset sananne", sanoi mustaan huppuun pukeutunut pitkä mies halveksivalla äänensävyllä, tuijottaen vahvasti kahlittua nälkiintyneen näköistä rauskumiestä. _

"_A-Arlong-san tulee… hän tulee vielä…" Kuroobi sanoi käheällä äänellä, joka antoi ymmärtää hänen toistaneen noita samoja sanoja aivan liian monta kertaa. Huppupäinen mies tuhahti._

"_Olet hölmö. Etkö jo tajua kapteenisi livistäneen? Hän ei ole tulossa takaisin. Miehet, viekää hänet", mies sanoi ja viittoili Kuroobia piteleville miehille, jotka tekivät työtä käskettyä. Rauskumies yritti tempoilla vastaan, mutta oli aivan lopussa eikä saanut tehtyä vastarintaa edes sen vertaa, että miesten olisi pitänyt yrittää estää häntä. _

_Miehet veivät Kuroobin melko huteralta näyttävään puulatoon ja kahlitsivat tämän kiinni lattiaan. Ladossa oli myös koko loppumiehistö samalla tavalla kahlittuna. Kaikki näyttivät siltä kuin eivät olisi saaneet ruokaa pariin viikkoon ja heidät olisi huumattu. _

_Kuroobi nosti katsettaan häntä saattaneiden miesten kävellessä kohti ovea._

"_O-odottakaa! Arlong-san tulee varmasti!" Kuroobi huusi, mutta joutui sitten yskänpuuskan kouriin. Miehet pysähtyivät hetkeksi ja vilkaisivat taakseen ilkeästi virnuillen, mutta kääntyivät sitten takaisin ja marssivat ulos, sulkien ovet perässään._

"_Polttakaa", mustahuppuinen mies sanoi saattajien teljetessä ovet ulkoapäin. Toiselle heistä ojennettiin soihtu, jolla tämä sytytti raa'alla alkoholilla valellun ladon tuleen. Liekit leimahtivat ja nopeasti koko rakennus oli yksi liekkimeri._

"_ARLONG!" kuului kiljuntaa sisältä kalamiesten äänten yhtyessä vielä yhteen epätoivoiseen kutsuun…_

Arlong heräsi säpsähtäen ja kovasti hikoillen. Hän ei nähnyt juurikaan eteensä paniikin edelleen myllertäessä hänen mielessään, mutta hän tunsi kosketuksen olkapäällään. Kosketus tuntui tutulta ja turvalliselta ja se viesti, että kaikki oli itse asiassa hyvin, että mikään äskeisestä ei ollut totta. Arlong tunsi rauhoittuvansa välittömästi ja odotti Enelin lähtevän nyt kun kaikki oli taas hyvin. Tämä kuitenkin oli vain paikallaan.

"Ei… ei sinun tarvitse jäädä siihen…" Arlong sanoi hiljaisella äänellä, yrittäen tasata hengitystään ja karistaa painajaisen viimeisetkin rippeet mielestään. Hän tunsi olkapäällään olevan käden hievahtavan pikkuisen, muttei pois mennäkseen.

"Ei niin", Enel vastasi, eikä hänen tarvinnut edes sanoa loppua lauseesta. Äänensävy jo yksinään riitti kertomaan, että hän jäisi siitä huolimatta.

Vaikka Arlong ei sitä ääneen myöntäisikään, niin hän oli kiitollinen.

-----

Tämä ei itse asiassa hirveästi edes sovi enää tähän vaiheeseen ficciä, mutta halusin kirjoittaa tämän joka tapauksessa. Olisi pitänyt älytä kirjoittaa tämä johonkin aikaisempaan väliin, mielellään siihen rupeamaan, jossa he olivat juuri saapuneet Fairy Vearthiin ja Enel oli ollut hukassa hetken aikaa. Sinne tämä olisi sopinut paremmin. Mutta joo, ei auta enää.


	38. Muutoksia

**Muutoksia**

Arlong käveli laiskasti edestakaisin Maximin kannella. Hän käveli laidasta toiseen katsoakseen välillä pienenevää Fairy Vearthia ja välillä nopeasti lähestyvää kotiaan. Ne muuttuivat kokoajan hiukan erinäköisiksi heidän matkatessaan, toisen näyttäessä pienemmältä ja toisen suuremmalta jokaisen kuluvat hetken aikana.

Arlong pohdiskeli omaa muutostaan, joka oli tapahtunut huomaamatta kokoajan. Se oli alkanut sinä päivänä kun hän oli jalkansa Maximille laskenut ja tuntui jatkuvan edelleen. Arlongilla oli kestänyt aikansa huomata koko asiaa ja sittenkin hän oli työntänyt sen pois mielestään, lukuun ottamatta muutamia hetkiä, jolloin se hyppäsi hänen mieleensä.

Muutos oli tapahtunut hänen suhtautumisessaan ihmisiin. Tai ei, ei monikossa, vaan yksikössä. Hän ei edelleenkään ajatellut ihmislajista sen suvaitsevaisemmin kuin ennenkään, mutta tämä tietty yksilö oli onnistunut valtaamaan paikan hänen sydämessään. Enel oli yhdenvertainen. Tämä oli käytännössä samalla tasolla kuin Arlongin oma miehistö, joka koostui vain kalamiehistä.

Enel ei siis enää ollut Arlongin mielestä saastainen ihminen, joka oli automaattisesti häntä alempiarvoinen. Ei, tämä oli täysin yhdenvertainen ja Arlong harvoin edes ajatteli tätä ihmisenä. Ja silloinkin kun hän ajatteli, niin hän ei ajatellut sitä pahana asiana, vaan ihan luonnollisena. Tyyliin, että tämä on Enel, Enel on ihminen, mutta mitä siitä.

Namin kanssa Arlong ei ollut koskaan tuntenut samoin. Tämä oli aina ollut kaikesta huolimatta häntä alempana, vaikka Arlong oli tuntenut tähän vetoakin. Enelin kanssa Arlongilla taas oli ollut aluksi hankala tulla toimeen, mutta nyt kun hän sitä asiaa tarkemmin mietti, niin oliko hän koskaan edes pitänyt Eneliä ihan ihmisen tasolla? Oli hän tätä pitänyt itseään alempana, mutta tuntui siltä, että tällä oli silti ollut jollain tasolla parempi lähtökohta kuin useimmilla ihmisillä. Mistä tämä saattoi johtua? Mitä Enelillä oli, mitä muilla ihmisillä ei ollut?

"Arlong? Oletko siirtänyt valtikkani johonkin? Jumalalla täytyy olla valtikka", Enel kysyi kurkaten hytteihin vievästä ovesta ulos. Arlong vilkaisi Enelin suuntaan ja virnisti päättäen mennä auttamaan tätä valtikkansa etsimisessä.

Ehkä heillä vain oli samanlainen asenne, joka yhdisti heitä. Kumpikin oli kaikkia muita ylempänä.


	39. Jännitystä

**Jännitystä**

Fairy Vearth oli jo pieni pallo taivaalla kun taas heidän kotiplaneettansa oli jo erittäin lähellä. He saavuttaisivat sen luultavasti vielä saman päivän aikana, tai viimeistään aamuyöllä. Kumpikaan laivan matkustajista ei osannut asettua aloilleen.

"Enel, törmäämmekö me tälläkin kertaa? Tosin jos laskeudumme mereen, niin se ei ole ongelma" Arlong kysyi naputellen keittiönpöytää kärsimättömästi sormillaan ja vilkuillen ovelle vähän väliä. Hänen pitäisi taas kohta lähteä kannelle katsomaan, sillä sisällä istuminen oli tehdä hänet hulluksi, vaikka hän oli ollut siellä ehkä kymmenen minuuttia.

"Ei, järjestin jarrutussysteemin kun korjasimme Maximin", Enel vastasi ja vilkuili myös ovelle samalla tapaa kuin kumppaninsa.

"Mutta ehkä meidän on parempi silti laskeutua veteen", Enel jatkoi ja hymyili vinosti. Arlong nyökkäsi. Kyllä, vesi olisi hyvä. Useammasta kuin yhdestä syystä.

Arlong nousi ylös ja käveli reippain askelin ovelle ja tarttuessaan kahvaan hän kuuli myös Enelin nousevan. Arlong avasi oven ja astui ulos, kävellen siellä suoraan laivan kokkaan Enel kannoillaan.

"Osaatko arvioida aikaa?" Arlong kysyi ja tuijotti nopeasti lähestyvää merta, joka tuntui yhtä aikaa olevan niin lähellä, että Arlong voisi vain hypätä laivan kaiteen yli ja sukeltaa, että myös niin kaukana, että kestäisi vielä päiväkausia saavuttaa se. Enel nojasi kaidetta vasten Arlongin vieressä ja katseli laiskasti näköalaa.

"Sanoisin, että neljä tuntia vielä", Enel vastasi, jolloin Arlong istuutui alas ja nojasi leukansa kaidetta vasten. Hän odottaisi sen neljä tuntia tasan tässä.

"Haen kahvia", Enel sanoi ja työnsi itsensä kauemmas kaiteesta, lähtien sitten astelemaan takaisin keittiöön. Hän selvästi oli asian suhteen kärsivällisempi kuin Arlong.

Mutta hän ei kuullutkaan meren kutsua korvissaan.


	40. Meren syli, viimeinen luku

**Meren syli**

Tuntui kuin siitä olisi ollut ikuisuus kun Arlong viimeksi haistoi meren tuoksun ja tunsi laivan keinumisen jalkojensa alla laineiden törmätessä sen kylkiin. Meren kohina ja tuulen puhallus hänen hiustensa lävitse olivat myös tervetulleita asioita, joita Arlong ei ollut edes ymmärtänyt kaivata Fairy Vearthissa. Vasta nyt kotiinsa päästyään Arlong huomasi tunteneensa koti-ikävää reissun aikana.

"On se vaan mukavaa olla taas täällä…" Arlong kuiskasi ja tunsi suurta halua hypätä meren loputtomaan sineen, uida pohjaan asti, käpertyä hiekan alle ja jäädä sinne loppuiäkseen.

"Minulle taas tämä on uusi seikkailu", Enel sanoi, jolloin Arlong vasta edes huomasi tämän seisovan hänen vieressään. Arlong kääntyi katsomaan Eneliä hymyillen.

"Minun täytyy päästä mereen, pitää päästä jälleen uimaan", Arlong sanoi ja tunsi, että sanat olivat riittämättömiä kuvaamaan hänen kaipuutaan merenpinnan alle. Ilmeisesti hän oli myös valinnut ne vähätkin sanansa väärin, sillä Enelin iloinen ilme haihtui.

"Tuletko takaisin?" tämä kysyi hiljaisella äänellä. Arlong hymyili lempeästi ja laski toisen kätensä Enelin olkapäälle.

"Tietenkin. Nakamaa ei jätetä yksin", Arlong vastasi. He jakoivat lyhyen hiljaisuuden ennen kuin Arlong kääntyi takaisin meren suuntaan ja hyppäsi aaltojen odottavaan syleilyyn. Enel jäi nojaamaan laivan reunaa vasten hymyillen.

Vaikkei tämä hänen kotinsa ollutkaan, niin Arlongin läsnäolo riitti saamaan hänet tuntemaan olonsa tervetulleeksi.

Tähän päättyy Arlongin ja Enelin lokikirja.

* * *

**A/N:** Ja vaikka tuo nyt aika fluffinen oli jo ihan keskenäänkin, niin päätin silti tehdä vielä shounen-ai -lopetuksen niille, jotka sen haluavat lukea. Eli jos et ajatusta siedä, niin älä lue seuraavaa tekstiä.

* * *

Tuntui kuin siitä olisi ollut ikuisuus kun Arlong viimeksi haistoi meren tuoksun ja tunsi laivan keinumisen jalkojensa alla laineiden törmätessä sen kylkiin. Meren kohina ja tuulen puhallus hänen hiustensa lävitse olivat myös tervetulleita asioita, joita Arlong ei ollut edes ymmärtänyt kaivata Fairy Vearthissa. Vasta nyt kotiinsa päästyään Arlong huomasi tunteneensa koti-ikävää reissun aikana.

"On se vaan mukavaa olla taas täällä…" Arlong kuiskasi ja tunsi suurta halua hypätä meren loputtomaan sineen, uida pohjaan asti, käpertyä hiekan alle ja jäädä sinne loppuiäkseen.

"Minulle taas tämä on uusi seikkailu", Enel sanoi, jolloin Arlong vasta edes huomasi tämän seisovan hänen vieressään. Arlong kääntyi katsomaan Eneliä hymyillen.

"Minun täytyy päästä mereen, pitää päästä jälleen uimaan", Arlong sanoi ja tunsi, että sanat olivat riittämättömiä kuvaamaan hänen kaipuutaan merenpinnan alle. Ilmeisesti hän oli myös valinnut ne vähätkin sanansa väärin, sillä Enelin iloinen ilme haihtui.

"Tuletko takaisin?" tämä kysyi hiljaisella äänellä, josta kuului selvästi kaipuu, jota Enel tuskin itse edes huomasi. Arlong tunsi äänensävyn lävistävän hänen sydämensä, joka oli itse asiassa jo jonkin aikaa pamppaillut Enelin suuntaan. Mutta noiden sanojen ansiosta haimies tiesi, että nyt oli ehkä vihdoin oikea hetki katsoa, josko Enel tuntisi samoin.

"Tulen, muttei minulla olekaan ihan niin kiire lähteä…" Arlong kuiskasi ja kietoi toisen kätensä Enelin hartioiden ympärille. Sähköukko jännittyi hetkeksi odottamattomasta ja erilaisesta kosketuksesta, mutta sitten rentoutui ja antoi hymyn karata huulilleen.

"Hyvä", tämä sanoi hiljaa, sulki silmänsä ja nojautui Arlongia vasten. Haimies veti kumppaninsa hitusen lähemmäs, painaen tämän rintakehäänsä vasten, minkä jälkeen hän ympäröi tämän toisellakin kädellään.

Meren kohina ja suolan tuoksu ilmassa yrittivät houkutella Arlongia kotiinsa, mutta tämä tunsi olevansa siellä jo.

Tähän päättyy Arlongin ja Enelin lokikirja.


End file.
